The value of the laboratory rabbit as a model for human retroviruses is being established for studying the processes, prevention and treatment of retroviral diseases. Rabbit cells can be infected in vitro with HTLV-1 and HIV-1. Infection of this species has been confirmed in outbred rabbits in vivo. The present study describes molecular and cellular evidence for HTLV-1 and HIV-1 infection in this system.